The invention relates to a process for the production of thermoplastically processable, aromatic polyamides, resultant compositions and articles of manufacture made therefrom.
Conventional polyamides are produced by the polycondensation of the starting monomers set forth below:
(A) HOOC--Ar--COOH PA1 (B) H.sub.2 N--Ar'--NH.sub.2 PA1 Ar: 1,3- or 1,4-phenylene; 1,4-, 1,5-, 2,6- or 2,7-naphthylene, ##STR2## X: --SO.sub.2 --; --CO--; Y: --O--; --S--; PA1 Z: --O--; --S--; --SO.sub.2 --; --CO--; --CR.sub.2 --; or a single bond; PA1 R: --H; C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 -alkyl; PA1 R" and R"' are: --H; or C.sub.1 -C.sub.6 -alkyl; or phenyl and wherein R" and R"' can be identical or different.
with the following meanings:
in the melt in the presence of 0.05-4 mol %, based on the sum total of components (A) and (B), of a phosphorus-derived acid of the general formula H.sub.3 PO.sub.n wherein n=2 to 4, or triphenyl phosphite, at temperatures in the range of 200.degree. to 400.degree. C.
The production of such polyamides is basically known (DOS 3,609,011). Because the melt viscosity of these aromatic polyamides is high, even higher temperatures are required during their manufacture and processing, generally at least 350.degree. C. At these temperatures, damage to the product is frequently observed, recognizable by discolorations or an impairment of the mechanical properties.